1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch circuit, a sampling switch circuit and a switch capacitor circuit utilizing the switch circuit, and particularly relates to a switch circuit, a sampling switch circuit and a switch capacitor circuit utilizing the switch circuit, which share a single capacitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For recent circuits, the requirements for speed and linearity are extremely high, thus the resistance value for the switch in the circuit is supposed to be low. A MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) is a popular switch. For such kind of switch, enough voltage should be provided cross the gate terminal and the drain terminal thereof such that the switch can have a resistance value that is low enough. However, the conventional switch may have the problem of too large resistance value, since the operating voltage (Vdd) that the chip can provide to the switch is always non-enough such that un-sufficient voltage is generated cross the gate terminal and the drain terminal of the switch. Therefore, related techniques are developed to solve this problem.